


Тот самый Асахи

by batrincos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M, Юмор, а русские теги будут, вы скорее всего зарилейтитесь к асахи, знакомство, ну ладно поставлю сама, повседневность, ситуация из тупых подростковых сериалов, универ!ау
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batrincos/pseuds/batrincos
Summary: — Асахи? Тот самый Асахи?Вот он — момент, в который Асахи обычно начинает отчаянно просить всевышнего (кто бы ни был на его должности сегодня) послать на землю метеорит, чтобы ему не пришлось объясняться. Хорошо бы метеорит получился маленьким, просто случайная кроха, отколовшаяся от огромного небесного тела, — её хватит, чтобы уничтожить Асахи, а вместе с ним все его многочисленные проблемы. Плюс: других людей не заденет.Минус: мама всё равно будет грустить.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Тот самый Асахи

**Author's Note:**

> в этой универ!ау ноя безобидный панк, а об асахи ходит куча странных слухов

— Нишиноя, но все зовут меня Ноя. А ты?..

— Азумане Асахи.

— Асахи? Тот самый Асахи?

Вот он — момент, в который Асахи обычно начинает отчаянно просить всевышнего (кто бы ни был на его должности сегодня) послать на землю метеорит, чтобы ему не пришлось объясняться. Хорошо бы метеорит получился маленьким, просто случайная кроха, отколовшаяся от огромного небесного тела, — её хватит, чтобы уничтожить Асахи, а вместе с ним все его многочисленные проблемы. Плюс: других людей не заденет.

Минус: мама всё равно будет грустить.

Асахи опустил голову в кивке, но так и не поднял взгляд на Ною — вместо этого принялся привычно рассматривать носки своих убитых кед. Возможно, они поэтому и износились: Асахи смотрит на них так часто, что скоро проделает в потрёпанной ткани дыру.

— Видимо, да, — сокрушённо вздохнул Асахи.

Идти на эту вечеринку было плохой идеей; Асахи думает так о каждой второй вечеринке, на которой вообще бывает. Дайчи и Суга никогда не принимают отказы и непременно тащат его с собой — даже если знают, что после алкогольного веселья Асахи либо уйдёт в себя и будет сидеть, смотря в одну точку, до самого рассвета, либо уснёт. В любом из случаев его КПД будет равняться нулю, но друзья считают, что невозможно безвылазно сидеть дома.

Асахи бы с ними поспорил.

Сегодня Асахи и вовсе не пил — потому что был за рулём и не планировал никакую попойку; он даже не знал, в чьём доме они тусили всё это время. В лучших традициях американских комедий белокаменный дом вибрировал громкой музыкой, а на крыльцо, окруженные громким смехом и сигаретным дымом, то и дело вываливались группки знакомых его знакомых, которых он не помнил в лицо — не то что по именам. Пару минут назад Асахи и сам стоял на крыльце, пока какой-то парень, вихрем пронесшись мимо, чуть не сбил его с ног.

А теперь — вот, — он стоял напротив машины, на которой приехал, и сверху вниз смотрел на сидящего Нишиною. Тот поясницей упирался в колесо и держал у правой скулы запотевшую бутылку водки; минуту назад он поведал Асахи, что успел с кем-то подраться, и теперь ждал, пока его друг вернётся со льдом или даже аптечкой — смотря насколько ответственны хозяева вечеринки.

Нишиноя посмотрел на Асахи, растянув губы в ухмылке, и, подняв свободную руку, начал загибать пальцы с мизинца.

— Ты торгуешь травкой. Рос в гетто. С одного удара вырубил однокурсника, который как-то не так на тебя посмотрел… — Получившийся пистолетик из указательного и большого Нишиноя направил на Асахи и прищурился так, словно действительно целился; Асахи бы никогда не признался, но его сердце предательски пропустило удар. — Что из этого правда?

Метеорит. Сейчас.

Асахи оторвал взгляд от своих кед, только чтобы укоризненно посмотреть в ночное небо и драматично вздохнуть в ответ на его упорное, ясное и звёздное молчание.

Потом пришлось вернуться к Нишиное; всё-таки надо иногда поглядывать на своего собеседника, даже если он выглядит так, что у Асахи всякий раз пересыхает в горле.

— Ничего, — сказал он и неловко сунул руки в карманы. — Извини, если разочаровал.

Долгих две секунды Нишиноя смотрел на него своими огромными глазами, а потом, запрокинув голову, громко расхохотался — Асахи на физическом уровне почувствовал, как становится меньше и незначительнее; неприятно, когда над тобой смеются.

Куда неприятнее, когда это делает кто-то, кто выглядит и ведёт себя как Нишиноя.

Нишиноя, которого Асахи увидел год назад и по сей день боялся к нему подойти.

Нишиноя, которого Асахи нашёл у своей машины с закрытой бутылкой водки, прижатой к лицу.

— Не разочаровал! — выдавил Нишиноя, отсмеявшись. — Я так и думал, что это всё чушь. К тому же, Танака теперь должен мне двадцатку.

Асахи сумел вдохнуть и выдохнуть — достижение, — и приподнял брови, когда до него дошёл смысл сказанных Нишиноей слов.

— Вы спорили на меня?

— Скорее из-за тебя. Танака рассказывал все существующие байки про твою жизнь, а я их отрицал, хотя даже не знал, что ты и есть тот самый Асахи. В смысле… — Ноя притормозил, давая себе возможность собрать мысли в звуки, а Асахи— сделать ещё вдох и выдох; почему ему всегда было так сложно просто, ну, функционировать? — В смысле, я часто тебя вижу, но не сопоставлял имя с твоей внешностью, вот.

Асахи почувствовал, как слабеют его колени. 

— Часто меня видишь?

Нишиноя нахмурился.

— Да, мы же в одном корпусе учимся, тебя постоянно видно! 

Мозг Асахи отчаянно пытался проследить логическую связь: если Нишиноя часто его видел, значит ли, что он часто _смотрел_? От этой мысли он почувствовал жар на щеках — чудесно, этого ему ещё не хватало. И даже на алкоголь не спишешь — он ведь собирался сесть за руль.

Можно подумать, Нишиноя докопался бы до цвета его щёк… К тому же, они не так близко к уличному фонарю, чтобы было заметно…

Пока в голове у Асахи творился хаос, разговор стих, и Нишиноя отнял от лица бутылку, поставив её рядом с собой, и на пару секунд отвлёкся на телефон. Асахи воспользовался этим, чтобы рассмотреть его (так, будто до этого ещё не нагляделся): чёрные джинсы, плотно обхватывающие ноги Нои, были симметрично порваны на коленках, из-под кожанки, явно большеватой в плечах, виднелась обычная белая футболка. На пальцах Нишинои красовалась пара увесистых колец, а прядки волос у лба были привычно выкрашены в светлый. Тяжелые на вид подошвы его ботинок упирались в бордюр.

Асахи только сейчас понял, что всё это время топтал чужой газон — как некультурно с его стороны.

— Так зачем ты сюда пришёл? — всё так же весело, будто не было никакой паузы, спросил Нишиноя. — Решил меня пожалеть? Ерунда, правда.

— Э-э. — Асахи в который раз за вечер неловко поскрёб затылок. — Это моя машина.

Нишиноя обернулся, чтобы оценить кричаще красный кузов, и снова посмотрел на Асахи— с острым вопросом в глазах. Таким острым — острее, чем его коленки в этих джинсах.

Возможно, коленки и сделали в них дырки.

— Ну, не моя… — Жар на щеках Асахи стал ещё ощутимее. — Мамина. Поэтому такая красная.

— Мне нравится, что она такая красная, — улыбнулся Нишиноя. — Панк-рок.

— Панк-рок… — согласился Асахи, что бы это ни значило.

— Итак, тот самый Асахи. Я знаю про тебя три дурацких факта, и все три — полнейшая чушь. Хочешь рассказать что-то настоящее?

Факт номер один: если Нишиноя продолжит так пытливо на него смотреть, Асахи без объяснения причин осядет на землю прямо здесь и сейчас и, вероятно, больше никогда не поднимется на ноги.

Факт номер два: Асахи всегда чихает два раза подряд.

Факт номер три: Нишиноя очень красивый.

А. 

Это не про Асахи.

— Я…

— Ноя!

Это был не метеорит — но близко. Спасибо, небеса, в этот раз вовремя — Асахи чуть не начал рассказывать, на кого учится, а для студента это самый скучный способ представиться.

Выражение лица Нишинои можно было описать двумя словами: «радость» и «сожаление»; Асахи не знал, что человеческое лицо вообще на такое способно. Он обернулся на крик и увидел того самого парня, который чуть не сбил его на крыльце; точно, Танака. Ещё один любитель цепей и кожанок — Асахи часто видел его рядом с Нишиноей.

В одной руке Танака держал стакан со льдом, в другой — аптечку. Асахи подозревал, что их с Нишиноей лица сейчас были очень похожи.

— Я принёс! — крикнул Танака на подходе, но затормозил в метре от Асахи, уставившись сначала на него, потом на Нишиною.

Асахи услышал глухой стук — ему не надо было поворачиваться, чтобы понять, что он означал столкновение затылка Нишинои с красным кузовом машины.

— Танака, блин… — выдохнул Нишиноя. — Я же тебе написал.

— У меня руки были заняты…

Асахи сделал шаг назад — будто на газоне было так мало места, что он своим существованием на нём мешал Танаке подойти к Нишиное. 

— А издалека было непонятно?..

— Да я не смотрел, блин! — Танака и правда подошел к Нишиное, как только Асахи немного отодвинулся. — Уж извини, что так хотел помочь тебе избавиться от последствий столкновения с лестницей.

— С лестницей?.. — эхом отозвался Асахи.

Нишиноя раздраженно вздохнул, пока Танака садился перед ним на корточки, но так ничего и не ответил. Асахи подумал, что теперь самое время уехать — и вспомнил, что переднее колесо его машины оккупировано Нишиноей. 

С лестницей?..

Он что…

— Ай! — Нишиноя зашипел. — Блин, эта штука щиплет. 

— Зато у тебя не будет заражения и тебе не ампутируют… щеку.

Асахи засмеялся, и Танака обернулся на него с опаской в глазах, отчего он чуть не подавился собственным смешком. Нишиноя прижал к скуле ватку, а Танака поднялся на ноги и подошел к Асахи, протянул ему руку.

— Рад познакомиться, Асахи-сан.

— Что…

— Пока эта ситуация не стала ещё более неловкой, — громко провозгласил Нишиноя и поднялся на ноги, опираясь о машину бедром, — давайте проясним. Это Асахи; оказывается, мифический бандит Асахи и самый красивый студент нашего универа — это один и тот же человек. Это Танака, Танака должен мне двадцадку, а сверху ещё десятку за то, что испортил мне попытку плохого флирта с парнем моей мечты. А я Ноя, и меня тошнит, потому что я ни с кем не дрался, а просто свалился с лестницы, но хотел казаться крутым. Приятно познакомиться.

В принципе, сейчас тоже самое время для метеорита.

Что имел в виду Ноя, сказав про флирт с парнем его мечты? Он про Асахи? Почему он сразу не сказал, что упал с лестницы? 

Стоп, его тошнит?

— Тебя тошнит? — в один голос переспросили Асахи с Танакой.

Ноя кивнул.

— Немного.

— Это может быть сотрясение, — сказал Асахи. — Сильно ударился?

— Ага, — ответил за Ною Танака. — Башкой половину ступенек собрал. 

— А ссадина откуда?

— В косяк въехал за минуту до, — пробормотал Ноя. — Не спрашивай.

Асахи не стал спрашивать, но, простояв в полной тишине с десяток секунд, не выдержал и засмеялся, опустив голову и приложив ладонь ко лбу. Он слышал, что Ноя тоже смеётся— один Танака не понимал, что происходит.

Приятно, когда эта роль достаётся не Асахи.

— Ладно, — успокоившись, начал он. — Давай я довезу тебя до травмы, а потом в общагу — ты же там живешь?

— А ты нет? — удивлённо моргнул Ноя. — Ты же постоянно там.

— У друзей часто гощу. Поехали? Пока ты не потерял сознание.

— Это не так работает. Но поехали.

Асахи наконец достал из кармана ключи, которые вертел в руках половину вечера.

Подумать только — Ноя мог флиртовать с ним даже с сотрясением мозга. Если это не рыцарский поступок, то Асахи ничего не знает о рыцарях. Что, в общем-то, чистая правда, но это всего лишь очередной никому не интересный факт из его биографии.

Ноя забрался на переднее сидение, Танака растянулся на задних, и Асахи увёз их в город — до ближайшего травмпункта было всего пятнадцать минут.

Чуть похзже, когда Ною отправят домой со справкой о том, что ближайшие несколько дней ему необходим постельный режим и спокойствие, тот будет громко возмущаться, что не сможет так жить дольше часа, а Танака станет обещать, что всё проконтролирует — и это вызовет только больше сомнений. 

Не то чтобы Асахи был доктором, но пообещал приходить к Ное с целью удостовериться, что тот не умер от скуки.

Ноя снова широко улыбнулся ему, прежде чем вылез из машины вслед за Танакой, и ради этого стоило терпеть весь прошедший год, каждую вечеринку и уговоры Суги «заговорить уже с этим панком».

По дороге домой Асахи надеялся, что у пожеланий, обращенных к небесам, нет накопительного эффекта; теперь все эти метеориты будут ему совсем ни к чему — его удачно сбивает с ног Ноя.

Во всех возможных смыслах.


End file.
